


Code Golden

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: McDanno [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Except these idiots, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No one can believe they're that stupid though, No one is stupid enough to kidnap Danny Williams, Protective Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Someone is stupid enough to kidnap Detective Danny Williams. The whole island goes into panic mode as they prepare for the destruction Steve McGarrett is about to unleash on them to get back his partner. Slash, fun fluff.





	Code Golden

1.

"Oh, this is not good, this is really not good," Duke groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Sir?" A few officers gathered around his desk.

"Pua?" Duke searched out the familiar officer's face and looked at him with a grave, worried expression on his face. "I need you to call the governor and tell him that….that we have a Code Golden,"

"No!" Pua gasped staring at Duke with mild horror. "But…"

"I know son, I know, the governor needs to be warned as soon as possible and we….we need to be ready for the repercussions," Duke sighed.

"Do we know how far along into Code Golden we are?" Another officer asked shakily.

"We're in the first hour, this is going to get bad men, I need you all to be ready," Duke rubbed his eyes.

"Are you canceling leave Sir?" A third officer called out.

"Yes, yes, that is probably a good idea, we need all hands on deck, cars out on the street. I want the everyone ready to move at any moment," Duke nodded.

"Sir...should we alert the public? A fourth officer was already holding his phone.

"No, I don't want to cause panic. But call dispatch and the emergency lines and let them know that they going to be getting a lot of calls, and to be ready for it, they may need to call in extra staff,"

"Sir?" One of the new recruits held up his hand before flushing when everyone turned to him. "I'm sorry, but when is Code Golden?"

"As of an hour ago…." Duke shivered in minute fear. "As of an hour ago, some moron thought it would be a good idea to kidnap Detective Danny Williams,"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2.

The Governor placed the phone down onto its cradle delicately and gently as though it were a bomb that was about to go off. In reality, the bomb had been the phone call and the news that it carried.

It was his worst nightmare. As in he had had actual nightmares about this. Real, vivid, horrendous nightmares that probably were not going to live up to the reality of what was about to explode all over his beautiful island.

He and Duke had put Code Golden into place as the worst case scenario. It was a scenario that he had hoped he would never have to implement, and he thought that no criminal would be stupid enough to do.

God help his poor island.

With a sigh, he reached for the whiskey he kept in his drawer and took a swig straight from the bottle before settling back and getting ready to clean up the mess that was about to explode over the island.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3.

Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath before picking up his phone and calling in all four of his assistants. Once they were gathered around his desk he straightened his back and looked each and every one of them in the eyes.

"I want none of you to panic, take a deep breath and remain calm. I am going to need you to gather together a good few body bags, prepare as many tables as we can fit into the morgue and get ready for a large incoming. We...we have a Code Golden,"

The reaction he got to his words was as though he had shouted for grenade and thrown it into the middle of them.

"Who…"

"I can't believe…"

"Oh my god, I've not prepared for this!"

"Who was so stupid?"

"I think that is the question everyone is asking," Max sighed rubbing his eyes. "Alright, everyone. Get ready, it is going to get busy,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4.

"Chin?" Malia blinked seeing her husband walking quickly toward her. She gave him a quick look over but saw no obvious wounds.

"Hi," He gave her a quick distracted kiss, the look of a haunted man in his face as he glanced over his shoulder towards the hospital doors.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"We have a Code Golden," Chin said softly. She blinked scanning her mind for the meaning of the code before she gasped.

"No! Oh! Oh, we had better get ready, I will call the other hospitals as well and let them know, they will need to get themselves ready. I...Oh hell," Malia groaned already reaching for the phone.

"Doctor? What is it?" One of the regular nurses asked concerned seeing the look on Malia's face.

"Danny Williams has been kidnapped. We need to be ready,"

"Oh...I will let the team know," The nurse groaned in despair as she hurried away.

"Where is Steve now?" Malia asked Chin distracted as she started dialing.

"He is ringing around and piling an arsenal on his desk. I left Lou babysitting," Chin motioned to the door. "I need to…"

"Just, be careful, please?" Malia begged.

"Steve will be charging in ahead of us like a bull, we will just be cleaning up the mess," Chin grinned before kissing her one last time and jogging away.

"Ah! Doctor Keahi this is Doctor Waincroft, I have some bad news for you I am afraid, we have a Code Golden, yes, no, no, no, yes I know. Yes just stock up, have some nurses and Doctors on standby, yes. Good luck to you,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5.

"Eric!" Jerry wheezed as he jogged into the lab.

"Jerry, what's up man?" Eric grinned before the smile dropped as he noticed the worry on the other man's face.

"Look, I don't want you to panic, but Danny has been kidnapped. Now it was an hour ago and the team are looking to find him but I wanted you to kn…"

"Did you just say Detective Williams has been kidnapped?" One of the other technicians asked aghast.

"Yeah, but Eric, Steve will find him," Jerry assured the younger man. Both of them blinked when the technician hit something on his computer and a yellow light flashed through the room.

"Aukia! Did you accidentally hit the alarm!" The senior technician, Kahue, shouted across the room.

"No, sir! We have a Code Golden! I repeat this is not a drill, we have a Code Golden!" Aukia shouted. The whole lab seemed to freeze and then every eye turned to Jerry and Eric as the light carried on flashing.

"Is this true?" Kahue asked with forced calm.

"Yes…" Jerry nodded. And then blinked when Kahue dropped his head down onto the table with a loud thunk as the other techs started muttering and panicking.

"Ok! Everyone, put everything that you are doing on hold, clear your desks, I want everyone ready to go when the evidence starts piling in, also call in Hekekia from leave, we're going to need an explosives expert here," Kahue sighed.

"Explosives…." Jerry and Eric muttered.

"I need you to be honest with me," Kahue placed his hands on Jerry's shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. "Have you seen Commander McGarrett preparing for this?"

"Y...yeah I did, he asked me to come and tell Eric," Jerry motioned to the young man without breaking the intense eye contact the Senior technician had locked him into.

"Did you see…..grenades?" Everyone in the lab turned to stare at them again, a deadly silence falling over them.

"There...there may have been grenades yes," Jerry nodded. The whole lab groaned nearly as one. "I….I may have also seen a grenade launcher too,"

"Sir…."

"No Alana! You may not hand in your resignation!" Kahue snapped.

"Damn it,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
6.

"You're really stupid you know that," Danny snorted, shifting a little to get comfortable in his seat.

"And why is that?" Idiot 1 huffed. Idiot 1 of 10.

"Yeah, seems to us like you're the stupid one, getting kidnapped and all," Idiot 2 smirked.

"Yeah, and we're going to get a lot for you considering who your partner is," Idiot 3 grinned.

"I take it back, you're totally and utterly moronic if you have kidnapped me knowing exactly who my partner is," Danny rolled his eyes and crossed his legs.

"He will be doing exactly what we want to get you back," Idiot 4 smirked.

"Oh he will be getting me back, probably any second now, but it won't be by giving into you, it will be in a very different way," Danny snorted wiggling his tingling fingers.

"Oh, and how will he be doing it?" Idiot 5 asked.

"With a lot of explosions, bangs, bullets and likely ending with you three idiots on an autopsy table, because the person that keeps him under control, the person that stops him from doing something truly stupid, the person that reigns him in and stops him from raining bullets and hellfire down on the suspects we go after is currently zip tied to this chair, and his idiot partner is coming to get him," Danny ranted.

"But…." Idiot 6 blinked.

"What if he is right?" Idiot 7 hissed.

"He wouldn't risk shooting with him sitting right…" Idiot 8's words were cut off when 2 walls exploded. Danny sighed and rolled his eyes and settled for sitting as still as he possibly could as bullets started flying, Steve threw himself through the gap made by one of the missing walls like a Hawaiian mythological hero, Kono threw herself from one of the windows about 39 ft in the air it seemed like, landed on one knees and started firing. Chin and Lou walked calmly through the gap the other wall had left and strolled over to Danny, ignoring Steve tacking Idiots 5 and 10 in one tackle.

"Alright Brah?" Chin asked as he calmly cut the rope tying Danny to the chair.

"Yeah fine, that idiot gave me a bit of a whack to the head, but aside…." Danny grimaced as Idiot 4 who had hit him over the head went flying about 10 feet away from where he had initially been. "Oh hell," Danny sighed.

As he and Lou walked out Steve gave a battle cry and pulled a knife from who knows where and managed to pin Idiot 1 to one of the few remaining walls as Kono roundhouse kicked Idiot 9 who was shouting pleas of mercy to Danny's retreating back. Chin sighed and raised his gun, wading in to finish this up quickly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The paramedics were alternately shooting Danny pleading and accusing looks, Duke was directing the police officers as best he could while looking like he needed to knock back a whole pack of painkillers and lie down in a dark room to sleep for a week. Eric was hurrying around with the stressed looking lab techs trying to collect as much evidence as possible after hugging Danny tightly. Lab tech Hekekia was standing in the middle of the chaos just looking around with wide desperate eyes.

Chin and Lou were on the phone to the Governor while Kono took apart her and Steve's guns with the touch of a mother hugging her children. And right in the middle of it was….

"HALF OF THE WAREHOUSES STEVEN!" Danny bellowed.

"We weren't sure where you were!" Steve shrugged.

"So you decided to destroy half the warehouses in this area?!"

"It was the quickest way!"

"It was the most careless way!"

"They were set for demolition anyway!"

"In a safe and controlled way! Not by you and your bloody grenades! How did you even find where I hid them away?! Seriously! I confiscated them!"

"I know all your hiding places Danno," Steve grinned brightly.

"No! No! Do not smile at me like that Steven! I don't even want to know what sort of damage you did you even find me here!" Danny growled.

"Oh! Shi….Jerry? Yeah Jerry, can you send someone out to where we left these idiot's co-conspirator and get him down from the cliff we left him chained to….erm they may need to use a helicopter," Steve added with a mutter into his earpiece.

Danny threw his hands up exasperatedly and glared at Steve. "Seriously?! Serious!"

"I needed to get you back," Steve grumbled.

"I am not doing the paperwork!" Danny huffed storming towards the car with Steve close behind him like a puppy waiting to be praised.

"No no that's ok, I can get in your favourite takeout!" Steve grinned opening the door for Danny. His blond partner looked at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"I am still angry at you!" Danny warned before rolling his eyes. "But thank you for coming to get me,"

"Always," Steve grinned happily.

"Yeah yeah, get down off your grenade high and let's go get Charlie and Grace, I want to hug them, have take out, film night, and you're going to give me lots of cuddles!" Danny demanded.

"I will perform my duty honorably!" Steve promised standing to attention and saluting before dodging forward for another quick kiss.

"I did not say that you deserved another kiss!" Danny grunted but got into the car anyway.

Once the camero peeled out of what remained of the warehouse district nearly every single eye of law enforcement, paramedic and lab tech turned to the beat up and subdued line of 10 kidnappers who were sitting on the back of ambulances with slightly haunted looks.

"What on gods green earth made you think it would be a good idea to kidnap Danny Williams?! Seriously!" Lou shook his head.


End file.
